Compreensão
by Jules Heartilly
Summary: Saori se vê em uma outra realidade, uma realidade onde um simples fato de sua vida é mudado e acaba desencadeando mudanças na vida de todos que conhecia.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, etc e tal em letras miúdas.

Esse fanfiction é apenas um fanfiction sem fins lucrativos.

Capítulo - 1

Tatsumi e Saori deixavam o hospital. Saori empurrava uma cadeira de rodas com um rapaz inconsciente sentado nela. Seus olhos estavam visivelmente vermelhos e inchados por causa do choro. Uma ambulância estava do lado de fora e um homem vestindo um jaleco branco a aguardava. Ele toma o lugar dela atrás da cadeira de rodas e a prende num suporte de metal na parta de trás da ambulância. Em seguida sobe na ambulância indo para a parte lateral, e aciona um botão. O suporte de metal começa a erguer a cadeira de rodas lentamente até atingir a altura da porta. O homem de jaleco aciona algumas alavancas que prendiam a cadeira de rodas e a conduz para trás para dentro do veículo. Ele acomoda a cadeira de rodas no fundo da ambulância, prendendo-a novamente em outro suporte.

Em seguida Saori sobe na ambulância e senta-se num banco no fundo, ao lado da cadeira de rodas, e leva a mão sobre a mão do rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

- Senhorita, tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá com a senhora? – perguntou Tatsumi visivelmente preocupado.

- Está tudo bem Tatsumi. - respondeu Saori sem tirar os olhos do rapaz – Eu vou ficar bem.

Tatsumi assentiu com a cabeça e segurou a porta da ambulância. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o interior, para o rapaz na cadeira de rodas. Seu olhar era de grande pesar. Tão frágil, tão vazio, tão diferente do que era. Será que nunca mais ele acordaria? Olhou para Saori, mas o olhar dela estava voltado para o rapaz. Tatsumi virou a cabeça de lado, suspirou profundamente e fechou com força a porta da ambulância.

O homem de jaleco sentou-se do outro lado, perto da porta da ambulância. Estava compenetrado preenchendo dados em uma prancheta.

A viagem levaria uma hora e meia. Ela havia tomado a decisão e não tinha intenção de voltar a trás. Queria um lugar tranqüilo, longe de tudo e de todos, longe do Santuário, onde pudesse tomar conta dele. Onde pudesse agir como ela mesma, e não como Athena.

Sentia-se exausta, é verdade. Não havia dormido bem, havia chorado por um longo tempo, e seu coração não estava em paz. O silêncio e o balançar do veículo lhe davam uma certa sonolência. Um pensamento naquele momento a atormentava.

"Queria que fosse diferente. Queria que nunca tivesse se envolvido nisso, que não estivesse nessa situação. Quem me dera poder mudar isso."

"É isso mesmo que deseja?" – Um outro pensamento pareceu atravessar sua mente, como uma voz oculta.

"Quem?"

Saori levantou a cabeça. Não havia ninguém além do médico. Percebeu que havia cochilado um pouco. Mas o sono ainda a chamava. Sua cabeça tombou, e seus olhos foram se fechando aos poucos.

"Conte-me, como tudo aconteceu? O que levou este rapaz a se tornar um cavaleiro?"

"Meu avô, Mitsumasa Kido, enviou-o para a Grécia para ser treinado como cavaleiro. Não só a ele, como os demais cavaleiros de bronze." – respondeu inconscientemente.

"É mesmo? Mas por que ele fez isso?"

"Meu avô fez isso para me proteger. Por que sabia que o Santuário se levantaria contra o mundo e contra mim. Por isso enviou aqueles jovens para serem treinados como cavaleiros, para que um dia pudessem lutar ao meu lado."

"Mas o que o levou a tomar essa decisão?"

Saori ponderou um pouco. Seu raciocínio estava lento, sua mente pesada de sono, não considerando até aquele momento quem estava fazendo aquelas perguntas.

"Meu avô encontrou certa vez um homem chamado Aioros. Ele estava muito ferido e carregava nos braços um bebê. Esse homem, Aioros, entregou o bebê e a caixa da armadura de ouro ao meu avô e contou-lhe o que acontecia no Santuário. E em seguida morreu."

"Interessante. Mas o que teria acontecido se este homem, Mitsumasa Kido, não tivesse encontrado o homem chamado Aioros?"

"Quem é você? Quem está aí?" – Saori tentava acordar, mas parecia que suas pálpebras não se mexiam.

"O que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem se encontrado?" perguntou mais uma vez a voz.

Saori começou a ter uma visão, de Aioros entregando o bebê a Mitsumasa. Era uma visão bem realista, como se estivesse ali testemunhando o acontecimento. Podia até escutar o choro do bebê.

"O que teria acontecido... – repetia a voz – se ele não tivesse ouvido o seu choro? Se não tivesse ido em sua direção?"

Ela pode ouvir o choro do bebê diminuir aos poucos até silenciar-se.

O homem chamado Mitsumasa Kido caminhava próximo a ruínas na Grécia. Tirava fotos e observava a paisagem. Em seguida se afastou indo em direção a uma construção antiga.

Não muito longe dali, um jovem estava estendido no chão, bastante ferido. Ele respirava com dificuldade, e em seus braços estava um bebê que dormia em silêncio. Ele agonizava. Seus lábios tentavam pronunciar uma palavra, mas esta morreu sem que alguém pudesse ouvi-la. Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo parou de se mexer.

Uma sombra se aproximou e olhos curiosos espiaram o homem caído. Olhos cinzentos grandes em um rosto pequeno. A dona daqueles olhos tinha um corpo franzino e cabelos castanhos presos numa trança. Usava um vestidinho branco bem simples. Ela se aproximou do homem caído. Estava assustada, pois nunca havia visto uma pessoa morta. Ela estendeu suas mãos sobre a mão dele. Segurou a mão dele pelos dedos do polegar e indicador e levantou com cuidado. Puxou a mão devagar e a colocou de lado. Em seguida pegou o bebê que estava com ele. Abraçou o bebê olhando seu rosto. Saiu correndo.

N.A.: Existem milhares de possibilidades, eu sei. Estou apenas explorando uma delas.


	2. Chapter 2

**13 anos depois, não muito longe dali...**

Uma garota adormecida em uma cama simples e rústica de madeira emana seu cosmo. Seu cosmo se espalha pelo quarto e parece atravessar as paredes. A porta do quarto se abre devagar com um rangido. Uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos amarrados entra nele e observa a outra. Ela olha para ela assustada e preocupada. "Outra vez?" Pensa. Ela se aproxima dela, toca seu braço e a sacode de leve.

- Sarah! Sarah! Acorde!

A jovem adormecida abre os olhos devagar, e imediatamente seu cosmo cessa. Ela se senta na cama e olha para a garota ao seu lado. Sorri.

- Bom dia Niki.

- Bom dia Sarah! Vamos logo! – sussurra Niki - O café já está pronto e temos muita coisa pra fazer hoje enquanto o papai estiver fora.

- Já estou indo. – responde Sarah.

Sarah se levanta da cama e caminha até a penteadeira ao seu lado. Pega uma escova e começa a escovar seus cabelos. Havia tido um sonho agitado naquela noite, mas não se lembrava muito bem sobre o que era. Sabia que era sobre uma batalha, pois lembrava dos sons e dos movimentos das pessoas que lutavam. Mas não sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido e nem se lembrava exatamente sobre o que era ou do por quê da batalha. Não sabia por que tinha aqueles sonhos, mas procurava não pensar muito a respeito. Sua irmã, Nicole, já havia dito inúmeras vezes que era para esquecer tudo aquilo, e ela não queria ver a irmã preocupada daquele jeito.

Ela se vestiu, desceu as escadas até a cozinha e tomou o café da manhã.

Saiu da casinha rústica pela porta lateral. A frente da casa estava a banca de frutas onde sua família trabalhava, um lugar bem simples, pequeno e abarrotado de mercadorias. Na frente da venda estava sua irmã junto com um senhor, ambos descarregavam mercadorias de uma carroça, cestas com frutas, verduras ou legumes.

- Bom dia Sarah. – cumprimentou o homem da carroça.

- Bom dia senhor Cristovam. – respondeu ela aproximando-se da carroça e juntando-se a eles no serviço de descarregar os cestos.

- Como está o velho Slavos? Ainda não voltou de viagem?

- Ainda não. – respondeu Niki. – Ele vai demorar mais alguns dias no mar.

- Entendo. Espero que volte logo, o mar está bem agitado. Não gostaria de estar num navio numa hora como essa.

- Ele vai voltar sim. – respondeu Niki com um pouco de nervosismo na voz.

- Desculpe, Nicole, não quero te deixar preocupada. É que eu não sou do tipo que se dá muito bem com viagens marítimas.

- Eu entendo. – respondeu Niki.

- Bom, acho que isso é tudo. – respondeu Cristovam depois de depositar no chão o último cesto cheio de açafrões.

- Tome, aqui está. – Sarah entregou o dinheiro a Cristovam. Ele contou as notas e as guardou no bolso.

- Bom, tenham um bom dia e muito cuidado vocês duas! – subiu na carroça, fazendo um movimento com as rédeas e começou a andar.

Nicole pega um caderno que estava próximo do caixa e começa a anotar os dados de todas as compras. A ponta do lápis quebra.

- Sarah, toma conta das coisas rapidinho, eu vou buscar um apontador.

- Sim, está bem. – responde Sarah.

Sarah observa o movimento. Em frente a banca estavam dois soldados carregando lanças.

- As coisas não andam muito boas. Ficou sabendo do ocorrido? – perguntou o primeiro soldado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? – perguntou o segundo soldado.

- Parece que vai haver uma guerra entre o Santuário e Asgard.

- Asgard? Mas como é possível? Asgard dificilmente se envolve em guerras, ainda mais com o Santuário.

- Sim, é verdade, mas parece que as coisas mudaram. A governadora de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris, declarou guerra contra o Santuário. Até mesmo enviou um Guerreiro Deus para desafiar o Santuário.

- Um Guerreiro Deus? Eles devem ter enlouquecido! Mesmo que sejam muito fortes, jamais conseguirão derrubar o Santuário.

- É lamentável a ousadia deles.

- O que o Grande Mestre pretende fazer?

- Tudo leva a crer que irá enviar alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro para Asgard para resolver esse impasse.

- Asgard vai se arrepender, ninguém jamais conseguiria contra os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Sarah escutava a distância, perdida em seus pensamentos. Não compreendia o por quê, mas aquelas notícias a perturbavam e muito.

**Algum tempo depois...**

O vento soprava forte e ruidoso anunciando a chegada de uma tempestade. O dia ia chegando ao fim. Sarah e Nicole corriam contra o tempo para guardar as mercadorias antes que a chuva caísse.

- Sarah, deixa que eu cuido disso! Vá recolher a roupa do varal e fechar as janelas! – disse Niki.

- Está bem!

Sarah foi para a parte de trás da casa e começou a arrancar os lençóis e as roupas do varal. Em seguida correu com eles para dentro da casa. Depositou as roupas dentro de um enorme cesto e os carregou para o quarto. Subiu as escadas e fechou as janelas do quarto onde seu pai costumava ficar. Logo depois foi para o quarto dela e de sua irmã e fechou as janelas de seu quarto.

De repente começou a sentir uma tontura. Mesmo sem controle, seu cosmo começou a ser emanado fortemente. Ele se espalhava pelo quarto e parecia até mesmo atravessar as paredes.

Não conseguiu ficar de pé e sentou-se na cama. Colocou as mãos sobre a testa, sem entender o que se passava com ela. Respirava fundo e seu coração estava disparado. Era como se estivesse sentindo algo que acontecia muito longe dali. Mas não sabia o que era e por que. Podia visualizar batalhas acontecendo, mas não conseguia distinguir quem lutava contra quem. Sentia vontade de ajudar alguns daqueles que lutavam e sentia que em algumas vezes parecia que era exatamente isso que fazia. Sua mente parecia clamar para que eles não desistissem, para que seguissem em frente. E parecia que eles reagiam dessa maneira aos seus pensamentos. Nem sequer se deu conta de quando tombou na cama.

No dia seguinte Sarah despertou com uma mão fria e enrugada pressionando deu pulso.

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu o dono da mão, um senhor de idade de cabelo grisalho e um bigode liso sobre os lábios. – Provavelmente deve ter sido a pressão dela que caiu.

- Estou preocupada. Não é a primeira vez que ela fica assim, mas nunca tinha visto ela desmaiar assim. – disse Nicole sentada na ponta da cama.

- Esses dias tem feito muito calor e há muita coisa acontecendo. – respondeu o senhor. – De qualquer maneira, acho que seria melhor que ela fique de repouso por hoje. E deve beber muita água.

- Sim doutor. Pode deixar que eu tomo conta dela.

- Bom, qualquer coisa me chame. – levantou-se o senhor. A jovem o acompanhou o senhor até a porta do quarto.

Sarah sentou-se na cama. Sentia-se exausta. Nicole voltou para dentro do quarto e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – perguntou Niki. Sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo triste e severa.

- Estou. - respondeu Sarah com um meio sorriso. – Desculpe estar te dando trabalho.

- Sarah, não é isso que me preocupa. – suspirou e olhou para baixo. Depois voltou a encará-la – Você precisa parar com isso!

- Isso? – perguntou Sarah confusa.

- É. Isso. Isso que você faz. Essa... coisa que você faz.

- Desculpe Niki. Não sei do que está falando.

- É claro que sabe! – respondeu Niki como se estivesse dando uma bronca – Essa... coisa que brilha ao seu redor.

Sarah sentia-se confusa. Não tinha muita certeza do que era, embora no fundo soubesse que tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquelas visões.

- Você sabia que a rua está cheia de soldados? – disse Niki – Do nada eles apareceram. Eu não sei por que, mas pode ter alguma coisa a ver com você.

- Soldados? Mas por que? – perguntou Sarah saindo debaixo dos lençóis e sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Dizem que é para manter a segurança nessa região. Mas nunca se sabe.

- Que coisa estranha.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que eu estou preocupada. Já pensou se eles tivessem te visto desse jeito? O que pensariam?

- Desculpe Niki. Eu realmente não entendo o que acontece comigo. É uma coisa que eu não sei explicar.

- Você sempre foi diferente, Sarah. Sempre foi. Há algo de especial e você, mas eu não sei o que é. – Nicole se levantou e foi em direção a porta do quarto. – De qualquer forma, quero que fique aqui. Não vá lá fora em hipótese alguma, ouviu?

- Sim, está bem. – respondeu Sarah, resignada.

Nicole fechou a porta do quarto. Sarah já se sentia melhor, mas estava também se sentindo um pouco entediada. Levantou-se e foi até a janela do quarto. Estava chovendo bastante. Uma chuva pesada e constante que parecia que não acabaria tão cedo. Ela espiou pela janela. Realmente, como Nicole havia dito, a rua estava com muito mais soldados do que o normal. Mesmo debaixo de chuva eles estavam circulando, expressões austeras e mal humoradas, provavelmente por estarem fazendo ronda naquelas circunstâncias.

Haviam dois soldados perto da sua casa. Um terceiro soldado se aproximou deles, parecia ter uma patente maior por causa da capa que ele usava.

- Algo de anormal?

- Não senhor, tudo está em perfeita ordem.

- Certo, soldado. Continue vigiando. Se sentir algo de estranho dê o sinal.

- Sim senhor.

Aquele que parecia ser o comandante dos dois fez menção de se afastar, mas foi interrompido.

- Senhor, - começou um dos soldados – alguma notícia de Asgard?

- Sim, soldado. Recebi um relatório agora a pouco do resultado final da batalha. Nós os derrotamos.

- Ah que ótima notícia, senhor.

- Sim, mas parece que nem tudo foi como o planejado. Tivemos uma baixa.

- Uma baixa, senhor?

- Sim. Parece que o nome dele era Camus. Ele era o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Aquário. Tinha o poder de controlar o frio e o gelo. Pelo relatório ele usou todo seu poder para evitar que as calotas polares se derretessem. Apesar de ter conseguido isso, seu corpo não agüentou e ele pereceu. E parece que agora, com Hilda de Polaris morta, quem irá assumir o governo de Asgard será seu discípulo, Isaak de Cisne.

- É mesmo uma pena, senhor. Quer dizer então que Asgard agora está sob o domínio do Santuário, senhor?

- Isso mesmo soldado. Essa vitória irá nos tornar mais fortes de agora em diante. Vai mostrar o nosso poder perante o mundo.

O comandante se afastou deles e continuou o seu curso. Sarah fechou a janela devagar para que não fizesse barulho. Sentou-se mais uma vez na cama. Sentia uma tristeza enorme, uma vontade de chorar. E chorou.

- Espero que Athena saiba o que está fazendo. – murmurou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alguns dias depois...**

A chuva não havia parado um minuto sequer desde aquele dia. As ruas estavam com água pelas canelas. Não havia sido possível abrir a banca naqueles dias. E praticamente não havia ninguém nas ruas.

Nicole havia feito um esforço de sair aquela manhã, tinha recebido algumas encomendas e o garoto que fazia isso não apareceu. Precisava do dinheiro.

Sarah continuava em casa, evitando sair seguindo a orientação de Nicole. Ela estava na cozinha se concentrando na tarefa de picar alguns legumes. A faca que usava para essa tarefa escorregou e caiu no chão.

Sarah podia sentir as cosmo energias vindo de outros lugares. E seu próprio cosmo parecia se ligar com aqueles cosmos. Ela sabia que era sobre aquilo que Nicole havia falado, mas não conseguia evitar. Não queria evitar. Ela sabia, de alguma forma, que precisava fazer aquilo. Precisava guiar aqueles cavaleiros de ouro. Sim, eram os cavaleiros de ouro. Eles estavam em algum lugar no mar. Havia também outra cosmo energia, muito mais poderosa que a deles, vindo daquele lugar. Em sua mente a imagem de um jovem de cabelos azuis se formava ao sentir aquele cosmo. Aquele cosmo parecia rivalizar com o seu. "Athena". Essa palavra retumbava em sua mente, e parecia responder a ela imediatamente. "Athena".

Novamente a imagem de batalhas que aconteciam veio-lhe a mente. Era como se ela tivesse abandonado seu corpo e sua alma houvesse sido transportada para outro lugar. "Athena"

Aquela palavra se tornava mais e mais forte em sua mente. Ela abriu os olhos, arregalando-os. Uma revelação espantosa tomou conta de sua mente.

- Eu... sou Athena.

"Não, não é possível." Pensou. A verdadeira Athena estava no Santuário. Todos sabiam disso. Mas aquela frase que ela própria dissera parecia tomar conta de seus pensamentos.

A porta se abriu violentamente. Nicole entrou e correu até ela, agarrando-a pelo braço.

- Sarah, eu disse pra você não fazer isso! – gritou

Nicole agarrou sua mão e a puxou correndo para a porta dos fundos da sua casa. Agarrou um manto que estava pendurado num gancho perto da porta e vestiu-o em Sarah.

- Sarah, você tem que fugir! Fuja! Os soldados estão vindo para cá! Estão falando que sentiram algo muito poderoso nessa casa e estão vindo atrás de você! Vá embora!

Nicole empurrou Sarah para fora de casa e em seguida correu na direção oposta, abandonando também a casa. Sarah começo a correr pelas ruelas estreitas, a chuva ensopando-a, desviando de soldados e se escondendo em becos. A água estava em seus joelhos. Mesmo assim não parou de correr, e quando finalmente parou, estava no centro de Atenas. Estava exausta, sentia frio. Através de seu cosmo ela ainda sentia de certa forma que algo de errado acontecia longe dali. Ela pode sentir que o cosmo de um dos cavaleiros de ouro desapareceu, mas as circunstâncias em que isso havia ocorrido lhe eram muito estranhas. Escondeu-se em um beco escuro ao lado de um arranha-céu, cheio de latas de lixo.

- Por que isso está acontecendo? O que foi que eu fiz de errado? Será que eu sou mesmo Athena?

Ainda assim podia ouvir e sentir cosmos que clamavam por sua ajuda. Mais uma vez elevou seu cosmo. E mais uma vez sentia como se sua alma tivesse sido levada para longe de seu corpo. Ela teve um vislumbre de um homem de cabelos loiros curtos que se atirava em direção a um enorme pilar. E em seguida outra batalha começava. Havia uma ânfora diante dela. A sua frente podia ver claramente o mesmo homem de cabelos azuis vestindo uma armadura e empunhando um tridente. Com seu cosmo, ela consegue atrair a alma dele para a ânfora, lacrando-a.

Porém, o mar começa a desabar. Ela percebe que um deles, com um grande poder de telecinese, consegue transportar os demais cavaleiros sobreviventes para fora daquele lugar, mas, por algum motivo que não consegue entender, ele próprio não consegue escapar e acaba se sacrificando.

A chuva finalmente para. A água já estava quase atingindo sua cintura. Ela se sente exausta, desolada e terrivelmente sozinha. Pensava naqueles cavaleiros que não conseguiram se salvar.

Sim. Era verdade. Ela era Athena. Agora sabia disso mais do que nunca. Mas por que estava naquele lugar, e não no Santuário? Será que o Grande Mestre sabia daquilo?

Tudo o que Sarah sabia é que precisava ir para o Santuário, seja lá qual fosse a situação, e descobrir a verdade.

Mas sabia que corria um grande risco. Precisava ter muito cuidado quando retornasse a aquele local.

* * *

><p>Morar nas ruas era uma das coisas mais difíceis pelas quais Sarah havia passado. Precisava se esconder em lugares abandonados e sujos. Não tinha o que comer e ha dois dias que não tomava um bom banho. Seu manto estava ficando encardido e esfarrapado. Havia saído de casa sem um tostão se quer.<p>

Sentia muita falta de Nicole. Também não tinha tido notícias dela desde aquele dia. Não sabia se estava bem, ou onde havia ido parar. Sentia-se muito, muito sozinha. Não havia conseguido um lugar para dormir naquela noite.

Havia se perdido na cidade e ainda não havia se quer chegado perto do Santuário. Obviamente ela não tinha muita noção dos seus poderes como Athena ou de como usá-los. Ela parou em frente a um restaurante. Olhava pela janela as pessoas comendo. Seu estômago roncava.

O dono do estabelecimento percebeu a garota do lado de fora. Pela aparência mal cuidada, julgou que fosse uma mendiga. Ele se aproximou dela e rudemente a enxotou.

- Hey menina, se não tem como pagar, vá embora! Está assustando os clientes!

- Você deveria ter muito mais educação! – falou uma voz atrás dele. Um rapaz de cabelos azuis e olhar duro se aproximou.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim seu moleque? – retrucou o dono do estabelecimento.

- Há! A comida desse restaurante deve ser uma porcaria, assim como o dono. – respondeu ele, se aproximando da garota. – Venha, eu vou te levar pra comer em um lugar muito melhor do que aqui.

Sarah e o rapaz se afastaram, ignorando os protestos do dono do restaurante.

* * *

><p>Sarah devorava o prato de comida. Nunca a comida lhe parecera tão boa. O rapaz de cabelos azuis a olhava com bastante carinho. Ele comia bem devagar, em comparação a ela. Sarah percebeu o olhar dele e parou de comer daquele jeito, sentindo-se sem graça.<p>

- Desculpe.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Também já passei por essa situação. Eu sou órfão. Já morei nas ruas uma vez.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

- Você parece ter vindo de muito longe.

- Eu vim. Eu sou do Japão.

- Desculpe, não queria ser intrometida...

- Tudo bem. Aliás, deixa eu me apresentar. O meu nome é Ikki. Muito prazer.

- Muito prazer Ikki. Meu nome é Sarah.

Os dois apertaram-se as mãos. Uma sensação estranha passou pelo corpo de ambos, como se aquele encontro tivesse um significado muito maior do que aparentava. Separam as mãos saindo daquele transe.

- Então Ikki, por que veio de tão longe?

- Eu estou procurando uma pessoa. – Ikki levou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou uma fotografia, dando-a em seguida a Sarah. – Já viu esse rapaz em algum lugar?

Sarah pegou a fotografia com cuidado. A foto mostrava um rapaz de cabelos verdes bastante alegre e jovial.

- Me desculpe. Nunca o vi. – respondeu, devolvendo a fotografia.

Ikki suspirou e guardou a foto de novo no bolso.

- É meu irmão mais novo. Ele se chama Shun. Ele está desaparecido. Eu segui algumas pistas, mas acabei me perdendo por aqui.

- Eu sinto muito. Queria poder fazer mais para ajudá-lo. – Sarah abaixou a cabeça. Ela certamente o faria, se fosse a Athena do Santuário, e não a garota perdida nas ruas.

- Não se preocupe. Cada um faz o que pode. – sorriu tristemente.

Cada um faz o que pode. Essa frase incomodava muito Sarah. Se ela era Athena, por que não podia fazer nada a respeito? Ou será que estava se enganando? Não. Ela era Athena. E iria dar um jeito naquela situação.

Ikki e Sarah se despediram naquele dia. Sarah havia tomado uma decisão. Se ela fosse mesmo Athena, iria enfrentar o que quer que fosse e venceria. Se não fosse, azar.

Sarah desta vez não se perdeu. Rumou certinho em direção ao Santuário, se aproximando de seus arredores. O sol já havia se posto, e o céu estava estrelado.

Uma sensação estranha percorreu seu corpo enquanto caminhava. Sentia uma cosmo energia muito forte e terrível que parecia ter despertado a pouco tempo. Mas não era só isso. Muitas cosmo energias sombrias rondavam o Santuário. Além disso, haviam algumas dentre elas que ela já havia sentido antes. Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Apertou o passo e começou a correr.

Estava quase alcançando o Santuário quando algo aconteceu. Uma luz cortava os céus e um poder tremendo vinha dela. Uma esfera de luz dourada ergueu-se sobre tudo. Rodopiava aumentando de tamanho e parecia que a energia transformava tudo o que tocava em pó. A terra tremia e o chão rachava em diversas direções. Sarah não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Era como se fosse o fim de tudo. A esfera foi ganhando velocidade e enfim eclodiu e seu poder de destruição se alastrou por tudo, uma luz tão forte que fez o céu ficar branco. Então tudo se apagou.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah despertou sob os escombros. Levantou-se com dificuldade, pois haviam inúmeras pedras em cima dela. Tossia bastante por causa da poeira. Sua testa doía. Havia um corte encima da sobrancelha que sangrava. Estava coberta de poeira cinzenta. Sentia a boca seca. Com muita dificuldade, apoiando-se sobre as mãos, conseguiu ficar de pé.

Havia uma densa névoa em volta da paisagem. A poeira pelo visto ainda não tinha abaixado. Era possível ver o sol acima da névoa. O vento soprou afastando um pouco a névoa. Mas, para qualquer lado que olhasse só havia mais escombros.

Sarah começou a caminhar sem rumo, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nas pedras. Conforme avançava se deparava com corpos humanos caídos. Alguns estavam bastante machucados e outros irreconhecíveis.

Era desolador. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas e ela se pôs a chorar. Chorava e soluçava, mas continuava a andar. Suas mãos cobriam sua boca. Continuou a andar e andar até que seu choro foi se acalmando. Olhava para baixo distraidamente. Levou um enorme susto quando quase caiu de um precipício.

Afastou-se rapidamente. Depois foi se aproximando bem devagar, passo a passo, da beirada. Não era um precipício. Era uma cratera. Uma cratera enorme de quilômetros de distância, e tão profunda que parecia que quase atingia o centro da terra.

Sarah estava impressionada, nunca tinha visto nada daquilo na vida. Era terrível, a coisa mais terrível que já havia presenciado. O que teria causado tamanha destruição ao Santuário? Sim, naquele lugar outrora havia existido um Santuário. Parecia difícil de acreditar.

Ouviu um barulho de uma pessoa se aproximando. Assustada que estava correu e se escondeu atrás de uma pedra.

Um homem alto de cabelos acinzentados, olhos vermelhos, vestindo vestes sacerdotais que estavam bastante rasgadas e empoeiradas caminhava com urgência entre os escombros. Ele olhava para tudo com grande desespero. Parou diante da cratera. Respirava fundo e parecia profundamente atormentado. Balançava a cabeça a esmo.

Sarah levantou o rosto um pouco sobre a pedra para poder ver melhor. Ele percebeu o olhou para ela. Olhou para ela com um olhar cheio de raiva e ressentimento. Rangia os dentes. Ele sacou uma adaga dourada que estava em seu cinturão e se precipitou sobre ela. Sarah ainda no chão engatinhou para trás assustada. O homem parou a poucos metros dela com a adaga apontada em sua direção. Seu braço estava levantado, mas ele não se movia. Respirava pesadamente e seu rosto estava úmido de sangue e suor. Então abaixou o braço. Começou a chorar. Um choro silencioso. O choro se transformou em um grito. Gritava forte e alto todo o seu desespero. Então ele ficou em silencio, com a cabeça abaixada. Levantou a adaga mais uma vez para o alto, mas desta vez cravou-a em seu coração. A adaga atravessou seu corpo até a ponta sair pelas costas. Ele tombou ao chão.

Sarah começou a correr. Corria sem parar, assustada. Um vento frio cortava o local e parecia que o céu estava escurecendo. Parou para observar o céu e percebeu que um eclipse ocorria. O sol minuto a minuto ia escurecendo e escurecendo até ser totalmente coberto. Não havia nenhuma luz no céu, nem estrelas e nem lua. Tudo de repente era cinza, triste e frio.

- Por que? – gritou Sarah. Sua voz ecoava pela paisagem.

- Eu sou Athena! Eu sou a deusa da Terra! – os ecos de sua voz se espalhavam. – Eu deveria protegê-la e ao invés disso não pude fazer nada para salvá-la!

Ela contemplava o silêncio. Parecia que apenas o som do vento respondia. Mas uma voz grave começou a rir em resposta.

- Quem está aí? Quem é você?

Por alguns minutos não houve resposta.

- Por que tanta decepção Athena? Tudo apenas aconteceu conforme desejou.

Athena procurava o dono daquela voz e percebeu que ela vinha de uma imagem luminosa e indefinida de cor avermelhada no céu escuro.

- Isso não é verdade! – respondia Athena. – Eu nunca desejei que o mundo fosse destruído!

- Você desejou que as coisas fossem diferentes. – respondeu a voz – Desejou que uma certa pessoa jamais tivesse se envolvido em seus caminhos.

A voz voltou a rir.

- Quem está aí? – Athena perguntou mais uma vez – Vamos, pare de se esconder!

- Eu sou Cronos.

- Cronos? O que foi que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada. Apenas lhe emprestei o meu poder, para que em um breve período de tempo pudesse alterar qualquer coisa no tempo. E assim você o fez.

- Está querendo dizer que fui eu que causei tudo isso?

- Talvez não intencionalmente, mas, sim, você o fez. – voltou a rir – Pobre Athena, traída por seu tolo amor pelos humanos.

Athena caiu de joelhos no chão. Mas outra pessoa com uma cosmo energia poderosa surgiu vindo de trás dela. Ela se virou em sua direção.

- Niki?

Mas Niki tinha agora uma aparência diferente. Seus cabelos castanhos e encaracolados estavam presos na parte de trás. Algumas mechas trançadas desciam pelas laterais. Ela usava um vestido azul claro e usava um peitoral de armadura.

Niki se aproximou de Athena, que ainda estava no chão. Colocou sua mão carinhosamente sobre seu ombro. Depois voltou a andar imponente em direção a Cronos. Ela esticou sua mão para o lado, e uma espada longa e larga se materializou, cuja empunhadura se assemelhava a ramos de louros entrelaçados. Das suas costas duas asas com penas mescladas em tons de cinza se levantaram para o alto.

- Não é possível! – disse Cronos. – Já faz centenas de anos que ninguém vê esse rosto. Mesmo a estátua de Athena não o revela por completo. Não pode ser você!

- Sim, sou eu. Nike, a Deusa da Vitória.

- Nike, a Deusa da Vitória? Então... era você o tempo todo? – indagava Athena.

- Sim, Athena. – Nike voltou-se para ela – Eu sempre estive ao seu lado e sempre estarei. – e agora voltava-se para Cronos – Cronos, que outrora eu enfrentei, tentou nos separar usando seus poderes e aproveitando-se de um momento de tristeza seu. Mas cá estou novamente.

- Nike. – pronunciou Cronos - Você é tão irritante, ou talvez até mais irritante do que Athena. No passado você liderou Zeus e os deuses olímpicos contra mim. Lutou ao lado de Poseidon e Hades. E agora se une a Athena e lidera os cavaleiros contra estes. Sua arrogância e petulância me enojam.

- Poupe suas palavras desprezíveis Cronos. – sorria sarcasticamente – Eu não vim aqui para trocarmos insultos e sim para obrigá-lo a desfazer o que fez.

Cronos ri.

- Além de petulante é ainda tola! Acha mesmo que poderá fazer alguma coisa contra mim?

- Cronos, eu sou a deusa da Vitória! Quando eu luto, eu luto para ganhar!

- Além do mais, - outra voz feminina distinta se pronunciou – você se meteu no nosso território Cronos. E isso é uma coisa que não podemos perdoar.

A silhueta de três mulheres surgiu nas sombras por de trás de Nike e Athena.

- Não é possível! Vocês também decidiram se juntar a Athena?

- Nós raramente interferimos... – disse a primeira.

- Mas essa é uma ocasião especial... – completou a segunda.

- Além do mais, há muito mais em jogo. – terminou a terceira.

- Essas mulheres... não me diga que são...? – indagou Athena.

- Sim, Athena. Elas são as Moiras que tecem o destino dos seres humanos. Elas que me guiaram para junto de ti. – respondeu Nike.

Nike tomou a frente, Athena se juntou a ela, e por de trás delas as moiras.

- Se outrora um grupo de cavaleiros de bronze unidos conseguiu derrotar um Deus... - pronunciou mais uma vez a mais nova das moiras.

- ... que dirá então um grupo de deusas unidas? – completou a mais velha delas.

- Nós estamos juntas, Cronos, enquanto você está só. – disse Nike – E você já testemunhou milhares de vezes o poder que a união é capaz de ter.

Cronos permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, ponderando o que fazer. Por fim acabou cedendo.

- Hunf! Não estou interessando em entrar em uma batalha agora para saber qual de nós irá vencer. Tenho outros interesses em jogo. Para mim não importa. Darei apenas uma chance, e depois disso nada que fizerem irá mudar a minha decisão.

- Uma chance é tudo que precisamos. – respondeu Nike.

A paisagem ao redor sumiu, e no lugar dela surgiu um céu azul ensolarado e várias colunas brancas ao redor. Nike e Athena agora estavam uma do lado da outra. Elas observavam um rapaz ferido caído entre as colunas com um bebê no colo. E não muito longe dali um senhor de cabelos grisalhos usando um terno e carregando uma máquina fotográfica.

- É verdade o que Cronos disse? – perguntou Athena – Que eu condenei a tudo por causa do meu amor pela humanidade?

- Não se engane Athena. O amor não pode causar mal. É o egoísmo que gera todos os males.

- Mas então quer dizer que...

- Em vários momentos, Athena, você desejou coisas que estavam acima da sua capacidade. Você quis muitas vezes enfrentar seu destino sozinha, para que os cavaleiros não se machucassem ou morressem. Mas você não tem essa capacidade. Ninguém tem. Sozinho, ninguém vai a lugar nenhum.

Athena suspirou.

- O que eu devo fazer?

- Precisa fazer com que aquele bebê, que na verdade é você, volte a chorar.

- E como eu farei isso?

- No seu coração estão gravadas as memórias de uma grande tristeza pela qual você passou em um futuro alternativo. Uma situação de grande tristeza que te levou a querer que tudo mudasse. Você precisa recuperar essa memória, aceitar essa realidade, e transmitir esse sentimento ao bebê.

- Está bem. Eu farei isso.

Nike sorriu, e segurou a mão direita de Athena. Seu corpo foi aos poucos foi desaparecendo conforme seu cosmo era emanado, até sumir totalmente.

Athena fechou os olhos. Começou a se concentrar em sua mente, em seus sentimentos. Buscou no fundo de seu coração uma tristeza terrível que estava escondida, bem lá no fundo. Ela viu a imagem de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e camiseta vermelha, sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, inconsciente.

"Seiya, eu sinto muito. Queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido a você, mas..."

"Mas eu não posso mudar o passado. Por tanto não desistirei de você. Jamais desistirei enquanto não encontrar uma maneira de salvá-lo dessa situação. Esse é o meu dever. Eu permanecerei ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça."

O bebê começou a chorar, chamando a atenção do senhor. Depois disso foi como se o tempo avançasse muito rápido.

* * *

><p>Saori despertou na ambulância. Havia perdido a noção do tempo. Já estavam chegando à casa de campo que havia escolhido como refúgio.<p>

Ela conduziu a cadeira de rodas até o jardim. Posicionou-a ao lado de uma cadeira. Fixou as rodas e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. Observava a paisagem enquanto segurava a mão de Seiya.

- Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki... Vovô, Tatsumi, Aioros, cavaleiros de ouro... A minha vida não seria nada sem vocês...

N.A.: Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando. A Saori é uma inútil. Não sei não, pelo que eu percebi, nenhum deus da série faz qualquer coisa sem um exército pessoal e alguns assistentes, então... Acho que já sabem. E sim, olha lá as Moiras de volta.


End file.
